Generally, golf is a sport where a player tries to put a golf ball into a hole by hitting the ball with a golf club. Various golf clubs are used in consideration of a position from which the golf ball is hit, a hitting direction, and a fly distance.
The golf club includes a putter, an iron, and a wood, etc. These golf clubs are commonly configured of a grip functioning as a handle, a shaft, and a head. The head is a part for hitting the golf ball directly and is provided obliquely at a lower part of the golf club. The shaft is a long part of the golf club and is provided with the head at a first end and the grip at a second end. The grip is an end of the shaft and is provided for being gripped and swung by a user.
The putter is a golf club in which a hitting surface of a head thereof is perpendicular to perform putting on a green, and the iron is a golf club having a head and a shaft shorter than a head and a shaft of the wood and is used to perform middle and short distance strokes. The wood is a golf club having a long shaft and is used to perform a long distance shot, especially, a tee-off shot. The wood was originally made of wood, but recently it is made of a metal material.
As shown in FIG. 1, the golf club includes the shaft 100 having a predetermined length and made of metal or graphite, that is, carbon graphite made of carbon fiber. The head 300 is provided at a front end part of the shaft 100 and hits the golf ball, and the grip 500 is provided at a rear end part of the shaft 100 and is provided to be held by a user's hand.
Here, the grip 500 may have a cylindrical shape or a tapered shape in which a diameter of a rear half part is provided larger than a diameter of a front half, and may be formed of various materials such as rubber, leather, and synthetic resin materials.
The grip 500 is provided for the user to grip and swing the golf club, so the grip 500 should be firmly in close contact with the hand of the user. Accordingly, the grip 500 should be provided so that fingers and the palm of the user are prevented from slipping as much as, and the user's wrist is not twisted. However, in case of using a conventional and general golf club, when a force is applied to the golf club while the user hits the golf ball, the hand of the user slips or positions of the fingers change, whereby it is difficult to obtain a desired driving distance or hitting direction.
In general, among methods to hold the grip 500, a palm grip is a gripping method of unfolding a palm of a left hand while putting all fingers of the left hand together and folding a second segment of an index finger and a middle of the palm with a diagonal line so that the second segment and a tip of a thumb have the same length, and gripping the grip 500 so that it crosses the palm with the diagonal line. In this case, the grip 500 has a wider ground plane. In addition, in the palm grip state described above, the grip 500 is placed on second segments of a middle finger and a ring finger of the right hand, and is gripped such that a tip of the thumb and a second segment of an index finger of the right hand have approximately the same length. When the palm grip is performed as described above, the golf club is not twisted even when the grip is lightly gipped, and proper cocking is performed depending on a swing size. As swinging is performed with the palm grip, the golf club moves along an orbit of a left arm, and a width of a swing arc increases automatically.
However, when the front half part of the grip 500 is supported by the thumb and index finger of the right hand, the diameter of the front half part of the grip 500 is provided smaller than the diameter of the rear half part thereof, thus an unstable swing is caused. Especially, in the case of a beginner or intermediate golfer, when the state described above occurs, the hand is pushed back so that accuracy decreases and the driving distance is reduced.